First Date
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay One-shot. Misty and Cordelia have a date night and it leads to things. This is my first try at writting smut, be gentle on the reviews :P


"What do you think? I don't want to look bad for Misty." Cordelia stated. She was in her room, dressed with a bathrobe and trying to decide which dress to wear with Zoe's help. She hadn't had a date for years, and she didn't want to look old-fashioned, but at the same time she didn't want to get out of her comfort zone. She saw Zoe examine two dresses. One of them was totally black, while the other one had a white floral pattern on it.

"This one, with a wide golden belt." the girl said, giving her the black one.

"Okay." Cordelia said, grabbing it and entering the bathroom again.

On another room, Misty was in front of the mirror, admiring the dress she had chosen for the occasion. The wall clock marked that it was almost time to meet Cordelia downstairs, so she grabbed the shawl and put it on her shoulders. She walked between the new students, who turned around to look at the witch. The relationship between the two witches hadn't started yet, but everyone already knew about it. _But tonight is the night_, Misty thought. Her first date with Cordelia had to be perfect. She looked herself in another mirror again, fixing her hair before hearing the sound of the Supreme's high heels against the floor. She saw the students make way to their headmistress. The woman, with her yellow hair falling on her shoulders, was wearing a full length black dress with lace sleeves.

"You... you look beautiful." Misty said, watching the woman gracefully walk to her.

"You too." Cordelia answered, observing the woman's clothes. "It's the same dress that you wore during the Seven Wonders?"

"Yeah." It was. She hadn't even realized that, even though she had spent hours deciding what dress she should wear. All of her clothes were dirty or weren't formal enough, but that dress had remained untouched for a full month. They looked at the other's eyes, not caring of the looks that focused on them.

"Kiss her already, for God's sake!" they heard Queenie yell from upstairs.

* * *

><p>"It's been a great night." Misty said, crossing the entrance door and walking to the house. It was late, and the neighborhood seemed to be in total silence. The two women had been walking in the street for an hour, their fingers intertwined.<p>

"It was a pretty place." Cordelia answered; her cheeks red because of the wine. She wasn't drunk, no. One of the pros of becoming the Supreme it was that her tolerance to alcoholic drinks had been enhanced. "And the sights were beautiful too." she added, looking directly to the witch's eyes. She couldn't wait a second more; she pushed the woman against the door and kissed her passionately, her tongue battling against Misty's. She felt Misty bury her hands on her hair, pressing their bodies together, and her hips against the other witch's.

After some minutes, Cordelia pulled apart and started to look for the keys on her purse, failing miserably when Misty put the Supreme's hair aside and started kissing her neck from behind. The swamp witch had been wishing the arrival of this moment since god knows when. "Oh my…" she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment and returning to look on her purse. When she finally found the keys, there was no time to lose. The two women rushed into Cordelia's enormous bedroom, locking the door after them. The approached the bed, leaving a trail of clothes that crossed the entire room. They kissed and caressed each other's bodies slowly, until Misty started to place kisses on Cordelia's inner thigh, slowly teasing the woman.

"Misty, please..." Cordelia begged, pulling the swamp witch's out of between her legs and looking at her gorgeous eyes. "Stop teasing."

"Why? I'm totally enjoying it." the woman answered with a wicked smile before kissing the woman again. "After all, I am doing you with my hands tonight, Dee."

Cordelia didn't know what drove her mad, if Misty's words or her hands lowering down to her hips, feeling the witch's fingers slowly pressing against her clit. She closed her eyes, Misty's fingers gently rubbing up and down. "Faster." she moaned. Misty obeyed, kissing Cordelia's neck as she attempted to hide her own aroused moans. "Oh God!" she could hear the headmistress scream. Misty's fingers rubbed circles even faster around her clit, making her moans louder. She started releasing cries of pure bliss, her body pressed hard against Misty's. Misty exhaled for a last time before looking at the woman's deep eyes.

"Are those walls soundproof?" she breathed out.

"Why? Do you think the girls heard?" Cordelia whispered.

"I think so."

"Never mind, it's my turn now." the Supreme said, rolling all over and putting her body on top of Misty's.


End file.
